


Snow covered hair

by Demigodsrunningwild



Series: Countdown to midnight [1]
Category: Heros of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, happy new year, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigodsrunningwild/pseuds/Demigodsrunningwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its new year and Percy and Annabeth share a kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow covered hair

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone :) hope you have a good one!

Snow was falling. Light and soft, decorating the tops of people’s head like white sprinkles on cupcakes. Percy watched as Annabeth’s blonde curls became dotted with white pearls of snow. The crowd was thick in the square as everyone waited for the ball to drop and Percy’s hand was gripping Annabeth’s so they wouldn’t lose each other in amongst the crowd.

Suddenly the crowd began counting down and Percy and Annabeth joined in shouting as loud as anyone else. The excitement in the air was infectious and Percy felt Annabeth squeeze his hand. When he looked down, she was biting her pink lips in excitement, making Percy’s heart do a jump and skip. They’d been together for three years now, eight if you counted the years they were just friends, and she still made him feel butterflies. Gods she’s gorgeous was all he could think in that moment.

3…2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Percy turned to Annabeth and leaned down as she reached up and curved her arms around his neck and he held her waist. Annabeth tasted like the cold winter air, coffee and the chai cookies and he couldn’t want anything better. When Percy pulled away, he leant his head right next to Annabeth’s ear and said,

“Happy new year Wise Girl”

Suddenly the crowd parted and shouts of suprise and confusion came from around them. When Percy turned around he came face to face with a dracanae.  _Typical_ , Percy thought. He sighed, uncapped riptide just as Annabeth pulled out her dagger and together, they charged.  _  
_


End file.
